A multicore processor (or multicore processing environment (MCPE)) provides two or more processing cores (processing units) capable of executing multiple tasks or processes at once. Certification of such safety-critical multicore-based avionics processing systems is an important goal for the aviation industry (although multicore processing systems may similarly be implemented across water-based or ground-based mobile platforms). If multiple cores, or multiple applications configured to execute concurrently on said cores, compete for the same shared resources, a particular core or application may access or use a particular shared resource to an excessive degree, which may in turn interfere with and degrade the use of said shared resource by other applications or cores within the MCPE, creating latency issues for said other applications.